<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Before the beginning by GardeniaAWarmth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229942">Before the beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardeniaAWarmth/pseuds/GardeniaAWarmth'>GardeniaAWarmth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloodborne (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardeniaAWarmth/pseuds/GardeniaAWarmth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>预警：劳伦斯/格曼/路德维希，无差，有性行为描写但没有明确表示谁插入谁，人物左右可自由心证；几句话格曼/玛利亚、西蒙→路德维希。人物情感全靠硬掰，大量不靠谱我流血学，一定会和游戏矛盾。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laurence/Ludwig/Gehrman (Bloodborne) ×</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Before the beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你是我最好的教会猎人。”路德维希会经常听到劳伦斯在两个场景对他说这样的话，一个是在他身上做血疗实验时，一个是他对上床的邀约表现出犹豫时。前者路德维希义不容辞，在治愈教会还是拜伦维斯实验室中的一个幻想泡泡时他就是劳伦斯最好的实验品；后者路德维希不擅长拒绝，可能直到当晚的床伴心满意足地在他旁边睡着，他还盯着天花板思考自己刚才怎么回应。<br/>
正直而勇敢的、骑士一般的路德维希看起来是和治愈教会内部混乱的私生活最格格不入的一个，所以这个故事从他开始讲。他是在亚楠长大的，亚楠常阴的气候和时不时盘旋在小城上空的瘟疫没有让他天生闪耀的人性蒙上半点阴霾。从学校毕业后，路德维希认为成为一名猎人是他可以胜任的并且为亚楠做出贡献的职业，因此他加入了第一猎人格曼的工坊，经过短时间的学习后，他在武器运用和战斗技巧方面都是公认的新一期猎人中的顶尖。他吸引到了格曼的注意力，第一猎人将他推荐到拜尔金沃斯学院，学院不久前在山谷中发现了未知的遗迹，学生们在探索遗迹的过程中需要陪同。<br/>
路德维希对遗迹并没有什么概念，只从报纸中读到过一些以沙漠为目标的探险事迹。他还不知道拜尔金沃斯想在遗迹中发现什么，因此希望自己能事先了解一些方法或目标，这样他也能做点准备，因此在动身前往密林深处的学院前，路德维希去请教了参与过遗迹探寻的猎人前辈的经验。在炉火边的谈话中，他听到遗迹里会有野兽，会有高大的异族人或者会发出刺耳尖叫的罕见怪物。路德维希听得有点愣，“那学院的学生还要跟着一起下去吗？”他问。<br/>
“会的，”其他人回答，“他们说遗迹里藏着一大堆秘密，还会带遗迹里的东西出去。”猎人看出了路德维希的担忧，轻描淡写地说出去调查的猎人和学生都有死在里面的。他们提到一个人名：有个叫劳伦斯的学生对遗迹很熟，带着他会好一些，劳伦斯在学院读书这几年经常跟着去地牢，这次他应该也会去。<br/>
劳伦斯？<br/>
对，威廉大师最喜欢的弟子，比格曼喜欢你都喜欢。<br/>
路德维希不好意思地笑了笑，他听到猎人接着说，你应该认识一下劳伦斯，他很厉害，并且长得很漂亮。<br/>
路德维希像记住前辈告诉他的遗迹环境那样认真记住了劳伦斯很漂亮这句话。他和其他猎人一路颠簸着来到拜尔金沃斯，受到了学生们热切的欢迎。这些比他们小不了几岁甚至差不多大的年轻孩子对猎人充满好奇，目光里甚至带着些崇拜。路德维希想，他一定要保护好这些学生。<br/>
劳伦斯不在这些学生中，他在实验室，路德维希见到他时他正靠在实验台上，面前一杯血一样的液体在沸腾中升起袅袅的烟雾，空气里充满咕噜咕噜的水声，他转过头来看一看路德维希，冲他微笑。<br/>
“抱歉我没有去接你，”他说，“路德维希，很高兴认识你。”<br/>
路德维希没有多想为什么劳伦斯会一见面就喊出他的名字，他用一贯的礼节回应劳伦斯的问候，戴着皮手套的手握住了戴着白色长手套的手。初见时路德维希耿直地觉得前辈们的夸赞是出于莫名的礼貌，劳伦斯确实可以说是好看，清秀的五官和金棕色的头发看起来都很柔软，也许是黑灰色的松垮学生服让这个常年埋在学院里搞研究的优等生看起来有些许的黯淡。<br/>
但拜尔金沃斯的月亮像快要坠落到土地上那般巨大而明亮，路德维希在准备就寝时听到有人敲门，门外站着沐浴在月光下的劳伦斯。他露出和白天一样的小小的笑容，对路德维希说不小心做实验做太晚了，回宿舍要穿过学院外那篇幽黑的森林，今晚可以借住一下你的床吗。<br/>
我可以睡地板，劳伦斯说。路德维希当然不会让他睡地板，他让劳伦斯爬上他的床，分给他一半被子，转了个身打算闭眼睡觉。那双被沸腾的血温过的手，此刻没有戴手套，意有所指地搭在了路德维希的肩头。路德维希的眼睛忽得睁开了，他感到女人一样轻柔的吐息从背后吹到他耳边，几根手指点在他皮肤上顺着肌肉的起伏画了个弧。<br/>
……让我看看格曼最喜欢的小猎人是什么样的……<br/>
听到这句话后路德维希像得到了赦免一样从突如其来的暧昧里解脱出来，他转向劳伦斯，顺从地让他看他。<br/>
劳伦斯睡着了。<br/>
他的脑袋陷在路德维希的枕头里，让路德维希身体僵硬的吐息变成了沉眠时安稳缓慢的呼吸，路德维希警惕地观察了一会儿这安静无害的样子，确定对方真的睡着了之后，拉起被子把被子把劳伦斯整个蒙好只露出头顶的发旋。<br/>
劳伦斯睡得很快但醒得也很早，路德维希睁开眼睛时他已经穿好衣服坐在床边的书桌前看笔记了。路德维希想到昨晚那气氛诡异的几秒钟，又看看劳伦斯安静地低头阅读的样子，心想自己是不是太敏感了，也许劳伦斯只是想表达友善。<br/>
他醒过来时翻身的动静被劳伦斯听到了，劳伦斯转脸看他，俯视的角度让他审视着路德维希的样子带了点居高临下，在那双猫一样微微眯起的眼睛前路德维希意识到，他昨晚所感受到的都是真的。如果劳伦斯不是太累了，那路德维希很可能会被他从里到外好好看个透。他不知道劳伦斯对他的好奇是从哪里来的，但他在这种没有敌意的压迫感中快要被揉碎外壳，而他竟然就这样在劳伦斯旁边睡了一晚。路德维希咽了下口水，几乎是迫切地对劳伦斯说了句早安之类的话，仿佛他们不是认识的第一夜就睡在一起而是交往的恋人一样。<br/>
早啊，劳伦斯轻声说。<br/>
劳伦斯刻意等待着路德维希收拾好后跟他一起出门，像他希望的那样，他们一起从宿舍走出来的样子被一些学生看到了。<br/>
**<br/>
我听说你和路德维希一起过夜，格曼说。劳伦斯点点头，评论道，他很可爱。<br/>
他那么容易接受你了吗？<br/>
我觉得他没有，劳伦斯说，但他第二天给我做了早餐。<br/>
这让格曼的动作顿了一秒，你在糟蹋我最好的猎人，格曼说，他惩罚性质地咬了咬劳伦斯的嘴唇，用尖牙在他的舌头上留下小小的牙印。劳伦斯疼得往后缩了一下，发出猫一样很细的呜咽。<br/>
他们在实验台的瓶瓶罐罐间互相撕扯对方的衣服，猎人骑在劳伦斯身上一边脱一边放浪地磨蹭他，磨得两个人都呼吸不稳。为了和劳伦斯一起出发，第一猎人在深夜穿过拜尔金沃斯的森林，并且渴望在生死未卜的探索前夜来一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，等碍事的裤子被脱掉之后劳伦斯摸着格曼的脸，在两人交合在一起时发出满足的叹息。<br/>
等格曼抬头发现路德维希在门口，脸红得和野果一样，显然已经看了好一会儿但不知道为什么没有转身离开之后，好猎人惊得差点从劳伦斯身上跳起来，但马上被劳伦斯捞着脖子亲了一口。劳伦斯掐着格曼的腰让他不要跑，撑起身后转头对路德维希露出一个动情的笑意。<br/>
你怎么来啦？<br/>
路德维希说，我来看看你还在不在，如果你不想一个人回去的话我可以把你送回去。<br/>
不过我感觉你不需要我送你回去，他补充道。<br/>
劳伦斯说，如果你再多留一会儿，我们可以送你回去。<br/>
格曼震惊地发现路德维希真的露出了一副思考的表情。<br/>
因为路德维希发现看格曼和劳伦斯做爱并不比劳伦斯把他弄射更加羞耻，格曼是他尊敬的老师，劳伦斯是他奇怪的恋人，这两个人在一起的画面让路德维希感到了一种类似于欣慰的情绪，并且他认为自己从劳伦斯强行建立的关系中解脱了，此前他还以为自己是劳伦斯的男朋友之类的，但无法对劳伦斯产生应有的男女之情让他苦恼而内疚，劳伦斯也从来没说过爱他。然而劳伦斯同时喜欢着格曼就很好，说不定他和谁都是这个样子的。几秒钟不够路德维希分析出这些内容，但放松的情绪驱使他答应劳伦斯的话，而且这里有格曼，不知道为什么，如果是格曼的话路德维希会更加接受。<br/>
他想起来第一次见到格曼时对方背着巨大的镰刀，薄而弯的刀刃熠熠生辉，让流在上面的血都反射出滑腻的光。那时的格曼是猎人中最耀眼的宝石，多么傲气的人才会在对付野兽时使用镰刀这样如此复杂而浮夸的武器，听说他还给自己的镰刀起名叫送葬。路德维希以为他的狩猎会伴随着血肉横飞，但第一猎人切断野兽头颅的动作极快，路德维希确信那只野兽没有感到痛苦。<br/>
格曼拨开落到眼前的头发看着门口的路德维希，这是他第一次仔细地审视这个学生，也是第一次发现他的黑色头发也非常有吸引力，反正他已经有符合口味的劳伦斯了，不介意再尝试一下别的。和劳伦斯不负责任的做爱让格曼尝到了甜头，第一猎人喜欢杀伐果断也喜欢温软肉体对他柔情蜜意，虽然路德维希与这两个词都相差甚远，但劳伦斯说的没错，他确实是格曼最喜欢的一个。<br/>
**<br/>
等劳伦斯再一次向路德维希提起他们三个人的第一夜时，治愈教会已经在亚楠中心建起了高耸的教堂，他们从学生和猎人转变为治愈教会主教与教会第一猎人，那些在拜尔金沃斯学院教学楼中肆意生长的示爱被教会中忙碌的事务沉淀到生活的底部。格曼拒绝了教会第一猎人的职位，即使劳伦斯和他单独谈了一晚上。第二天路德维希被授予教会第一猎人的称号，在他半跪在地对着主教宣誓的时候，格曼在猎人工坊里安然地看护武器和花园。<br/>
“你是怎么同时接受我和格曼的，”劳伦斯慢慢问道，“我想你那时也是更爱他一些吧，我从你看我们的表情中分辨出来了——很容易的，你看着他的时候眼睛里有光——我承认我一开始去找你是因为你是他最喜欢的学生，我想看一下他喜欢的人是什么样的，后来我们就那么在一起了，这个后续我很满意，我以为这种状态会一直持续下去，但现在变了，很多事情都变了，所以我很想知道，当时你是怎么忍受我的。”<br/>
路德维希诚恳地摇头，“不是忍受，”他说，“我很喜欢你。”<br/>
劳伦斯说，那是我强加给你的。<br/>
路德维希回答，在我见到你之前我就知道你的名字了，我知道我要保护你。<br/>
劳伦斯沉默了一会儿，“格曼说你比他更适合做教会第一猎人，”他说，“他是对的。”并且，路德维希的羽翼下已经有了很多准备为教会奉献一切的猎人，或许技巧还较为生涩，但和最早的那些老猎人相比胜在忠心。<br/>
“对于格曼，我更希望他可以做自己喜欢的事，”劳伦斯说，“他不想参与教会的工作就算了，之后我还是会尽力支持猎人工坊的运作。”<br/>
听起来像是走上了两条不同的路，路德维希想，如果格曼只是拒绝了教会第一猎人的职务，劳伦斯不至于表现得这么决绝。<br/>
但劳伦斯没有告诉他别的东西，路德维希也没有追问。如今他们一切所作所为都是要以教会的发展为目标的，劳伦斯放弃掉一些东西反而会让他更专心于研究。<br/>
劳伦斯的目标是海边的一个渔村，这个普通的小渔村近年来异常丰富的渔产引起了亚楠的注意。教会的神职人员去问鱼贩那个小渔村的情况，鱼贩告诉她那里的人确实有些奇怪，在交易中他注意到男性村民的皮肤粗糙如鱼鳞，双目外凸嘴唇厚实，他们的女人却变得苍白温润起来，露在外面的手臂软得像无骨的蛞蝓。治愈教会高层人员判断这些人已经处于某个上位者的眷顾之下，渔获想必也来自于祂的恩宠。<br/>
一个正在活动的上位者——治愈教会、或者说劳伦斯立刻被这个诱惑吸引了。血液已经被已有手段分析尽了，地牢的血液样品所剩无几，研究人员开始怀疑血液是否真的比眼睛更加有研究意义，因此如果可以捕获一个上位者并直接使用它的血……劳伦斯深吸了一口气，敲开了猎人工坊的门。<br/>
格曼，最后为我所用一次吧。<br/>
他当着玛利亚的面对格曼说道。<br/>
**<br/>
在出征小渔村的队伍里路德维希看到了许久未见的格曼，他看起来变化不大，依旧拿着 他的送葬之刃，他身侧站了个戴猎人帽的金发女孩，女孩的衣服和该隐赫斯特的贵族服饰款式类似，但布料和皮革无疑是猎人的装束。路德维希想那就是玛利亚，出身该隐赫斯特却义无反顾加入了猎人工坊的、格曼的学徒。他发现格曼不再站在劳伦斯身侧了，以前他就算是猎人工坊的首领，劳伦斯出现的时候他也一定会向劳伦斯走去，毫无顾忌。但现在他和玛利亚以及其他老猎人站得更近了，仿佛两个阵营的分界线明显起来。路德维希意识到自己接替了格曼的位置。<br/>
劳伦斯一定也发现这点了，路德维希终于迟钝地意识到那些不对劲的地方一个可能的源头，这不是劳伦斯所希望的。<br/>
也许在亚楠人眼中，能让那个桀骜不驯的第一猎人为自己工作，是劳伦斯善于笼络人心的体现，但路德维希知道，在拜尔金沃斯时劳伦斯对格曼的感情是真挚的，格曼回应他的眼神里含着的心照不宣的亲昵也是真的。他们远不止在亚楠时所表现出的那样，拜尔金沃斯的学生、劳伦斯的同门们一定也知道这点，但他们只有一部分跟着劳伦斯来到了亚楠，治愈教会的神职人员、猎人、医生和研究者大部分都是新的。没有人亲眼所见劳伦斯和格曼曾经的所作所为，他们的身份也不允许他们再像以前那样密切。<br/>
路德维希是劳伦斯在治愈教会建立的关系网里少数几个旧识，或者旧识这个词不足以描述他在劳伦斯与格曼的感情中占有的特殊地位，但那些隐秘的纠葛毕竟是鲜为人知的。路德维希自己可能都不太明白他被卷入了什么样的场中，他对于感情的变化总是反应很慢，毕竟对他来说，保持忠诚最轻而易举。格曼不必说，就算曾经他对劳伦斯有一些不解，如今劳伦斯成了他的主教，他便毫无芥蒂地接受了他。<br/>
那我可以为劳伦斯做些什么吗，路德维希想，他对格曼的爱意到什么程度，他有多需要他，以及格曼到底是怎么想的，他拒绝劳伦斯只是因为不想为治愈教会工作吗。但他还没来得及找到问题的答案，甚至没来得及想出要怎么找到问题的答案，他们就抵达了渔村。渔村的异变是他们所想象的最坏的情况，这里的村民已经不能被称之为人了，他们已经彻底转变成鱼人状的眷族，用手里的鱼叉向外来者疯狂地进攻着，同时向他们扔出很难防御的秘法。但在摸清它们的攻击规律后，杀死这些村民还是相当容易的。<br/>
他们对小渔村展开了大屠杀，男人、老人和小孩被杀死，女人被践踏。在路德维希看不到的地方，有猎人用这些蜗女取乐，他们把她从壳里生拉硬拽出来，发现她的下半身已经宛如软体动物，因此在撕扯中变得一塌糊涂。找不到女人的密缝，猎人们只好退而求其次使用上面那张因为惨叫而张开的嘴唇。<br/>
他们给拜尔金沃斯的随队医生留了一些活口，由于怕死亡会让眼球失活，医生们会在村民活着的时候撬开他们的脑壳，在它们头颅中翻找内在之眼，然而到最后都一无所获。<br/>
“你还好吗？”<br/>
我很好，路德维希下意识回答。<br/>
西蒙点点头，覆眼的绷带遮着他的目光。<br/>
他们正在渔村的屋子里休息，屋子原主的尸体被丢到屋外的泥坑里了。这里接近渔村的核心区，他们已经能看到海岸线，探路的猎人发现有条路可以通往海边，路边点着昏黄的油灯也提示他们这就是正路。村子差不多死光了，明天他们就该去找这里的上位者。<br/>
不是所有人都能毫无负担地杀掉曾经是人类的怪物，队伍里已经有人要撑不住了，路德维希也无比希望早点结束这一切。他抚摸着神圣月光之剑的刀鞘，闭上双眼。不知为何，到了小渔村后，他经常在闭上眼后的浓重黑暗里看到跳舞的发光的丝线，这些丝线的形状和月光剑的纹理是一样的，因此他认为这是月光剑在呼唤他。这些丝线晃动的幅度传达出安慰性质的温和气息，这让路德维希在杀戮中镇定下来，并且确信自己做的是正确的。<br/>
你怎么样，他反问西蒙。西蒙是他培养出来的第一批教会猎人，在他表示出对常见武器的不适应后，路德维希特地让教会工坊为他制作了一把弓箭，但后来西蒙参与狩猎的次数越来越少，取而代之的是换上乞丐般破烂的衣服在亚楠街头游荡。不只是西蒙，别的部门也有人被选中去执行狩猎之外的任务，路德维希找到劳伦斯，对方轻描淡写地说教会需要处理对自己不利的人。劳伦斯捡回来的那个叫布拉多的孩子也做了差不多的工作，他跟着劳伦斯一起来了渔村。和西蒙一样，布拉多的武器也是特意定制的，和弓刃一样给人留下深刻印象的独特武器，只是是在另一种意味上的。<br/>
我没什么事，西蒙说，我比较担心你，他咽下后半句话，没有多打扰路德维希休息。<br/>
西蒙出门的时候看到猎人玛利亚正试图把鱼人的尸体从路中央拖到路边。尸体应该很沉，玛利亚拖得断断续续，拖过的泥泞处被尸体犁出一道又宽又深的沟壑。西蒙没有离开，一直看到玛利亚把一朵白花放在死不瞑目的尸体上，然后转头向他投来沉默又憔悴的一瞥。<br/>
他们谁也没说话，本来就交集不多的两个人之间产生了些许微妙的对峙。你在做什么无用功，西蒙想，但他无法指责玛利亚什么，他自己也是屠村的凶手。只是玛利亚在跟随格曼来渔村时一定没有意料到会卷进这样的屠杀中，而西蒙早就意料到了。事实上此刻的西蒙已经隐约察觉到治愈教会的失控，在他装成乞丐潜伏在亚楠的最底层时，他发现失踪的流浪者越来越多了，其中一些人的痕迹止于治愈教会的病院。同时，治愈教会也敞开怀抱吸纳亚楠的孤儿和精神病者，号称自己会给他们很好的照顾。这些事情让西蒙对教会抱有怀疑的态度，但他从来没有表现出来，并且也不认为自己有揭露真相的能力，但如果教会在渔村做出了什么惨无人道的事，他想至少应该有人见证。<br/>
而且除了这番听起来蛮正义的理由外他还有自己的私心，他对路德维希的在意和自身的好奇心都驱使他加入对小渔村的讨伐，相比之下玛利亚遭受的煎熬要激烈很多，她无法将这些鱼人视作和亚楠的野兽一样的物种，如果不是教会的闯入，这个无辜的小渔村会与世无争地延续下去吧。但格曼没有对此表现出一点点犹豫，因此玛利亚也无法诉说自己的难过，只能痛苦地挥舞手中的武器，她让老师骄傲的狩猎技艺反而成了无法推脱此次任务的负担。也许是为了化解心中的矛盾，玛利亚将一切归咎于上位者，如果不是上位者利用了小渔村，小渔村的人不会变异，也不会被当作怪物屠杀。因此在之后与上位者科斯的战役里，这个女孩的表现决断又凶狠。<br/>
不知道教会里多少人从一开始就相信他们真的可以猎杀一位上位者，直到科斯的尸体被冲上海岸，猎人们用武器尖小心翼翼地戳了戳她软滑的表面，确信她没有任何反应后，胜利的滋味才彻底让猎人发出欢呼。对大部分猎人来说他们的任务到这里就结束了，之后怎么研究是治愈教会的事。在采集科斯的素材后，治愈教会惊喜地发现科斯体内还有一个胎儿，甚至还没有死，处于奄奄一息的状态。科斯的遗孤完整而羸弱，比死去的上位者更有价值并且更好控制，没有理由不把这个孤儿带回亚楠。<br/>
以科斯的孤儿为实验体，治愈教会内无论是眼睛还是血液的研究仿佛都被一只手猛地往前推了一把。在人体实验中，一些头颅肿胀的病患听到了海水的声音，时不时出神地喃喃着不明的话语，他们认为这是与来自海中的上位者产生的联系，同时，这也是拜尔金沃斯学者有史以来创造出的最接近内在之眼的东西，几个学者迫不及待地从亚楠赶回学院，将此事汇报给威廉大师。另一方面，孤儿之血培养出了稳定的血圣女，她们的血展现出了极高的治愈效果。路德维希是第一批接受血疗的，很争气地没有任何不良反应，他告诉劳伦斯，那些丝线更加清晰了。与此同时，与该隐赫斯特一族的来往和新遗址的发掘也在热火朝天地进行着。自从玛利亚孤身一人来到亚楠后，极少公开现身亚楠的该隐赫斯特骑士也对这个小城有了兴趣，他们邀请劳伦斯到城堡做客，吩咐仆人准备出最丰盛的食物迎接他们。在城堡的最高处，第一主教对着安娜莉丝女王恭敬地行礼，赞美女王的美丽和她统治的这座冰冷但华贵的城堡。在不久的将来，随行的洛加留斯大师与女王定下了婚约。<br/>
在别人为研究成果而欣喜的时候，劳伦斯注意到格曼已经很久没有出现了。治愈教会第一任主教来到猎人工坊，看到格曼百无聊赖地打磨一些旧武器。<br/>
劳伦斯说，好久不见。<br/>
格曼简单地回应了他一声，没有说别的。劳伦斯在屋里坐下，观察了一阵四周。<br/>
玛利亚呢，他问。<br/>
格曼沉默了一下，说，她走了。<br/>
从小渔村回来后，她就离开了猎人工坊。<br/>
劳伦斯想，原来如此。<br/>
很容易查到玛利亚离开猎人工坊后来到治愈教会病院当了个照顾病人的修女，劳伦斯很高兴她处于治愈教会的掌控之下。他看中了玛利亚的血统，据传闻以及他在该隐赫斯特内部的渗透与观察，这一族人的最高目标是女王可以诞下血之子——某个上位者的孩子，流着和女王相似的血的玛利亚必然也有这样的潜力。为此，他将一部分特殊血样秘密提供给了病院中值得信任的教会医生，让她们在玛利亚睡梦中将其注射进她的身体。<br/>
在进行这样的准备手续时，劳伦斯总是会猜想他们与上位者相遇的情形，以及他们之间会具有怎样的利益交换。作为拜尔金沃斯毕业的学生，毫无疑问劳伦斯希望获得超越性的启示，而作为第一主教，他不会忘记成立治愈教会成立的初心是通过血疗战胜亚楠的瘟疫。想到这里，劳伦斯总是感到一阵微弱的心颤，因为他无法忽视也必须承认，为了血疗的发展他牺牲了很多实验品，那些实验品也都是活生生的人。他发现自己在变得冷酷，不仅是对病人，对身边的人也是，他多久没和格曼好好说话了，为数不多的几次聊天机会里，他也都匆匆离开，留格曼在猎人工坊里。他能感觉到失去玛利亚后格曼对自己的依赖，但他一次次丢下他，还在通过教会宣称现在是路德维希时代，第一教会猎人的光环掩盖了第一猎人的，现在很少有学生会去格曼门下了。<br/>
那么，如果真的召唤了一个上位者，劳伦斯想，我会在四周无人时请求祂保护格曼。<br/>
但他很快意识到，这出于补偿心理的并且不在乎对方想法的控制欲不会是格曼认可的，与上位者许愿的关于格曼的一切至少需要他本人知情，那么他需要和格曼好好谈一谈，同时谨慎地掩盖玛利亚的用途。如今考虑格曼的事情的时候不能绕开玛利亚，他和玛利亚确定了关系，这是他和劳伦斯在更年轻的岁月里没有做的。那时他们都非常自由，并且这份自由也被劳伦斯小心地维持着，有时还通过其他人的加入来暗示他们两人没有被谁束缚住。劳伦斯没有告诉过格曼他是怎么想的，他们之间的一切行动都是出于彼此间的吸引，最后在劳伦斯给予的选择的权力下，格曼说，他爱上玛利亚了。劳伦斯清楚这不代表着格曼对自己的感情会消失，但他对自己失去了和格曼建立这种类似于契约关系的机会还是有一些失落，他知道自己应该放弃一些东西。<br/>
对格曼选择的女孩做那种事情让劳伦斯有一点微妙的感觉，一般会被误认为是报复吧，但他确实不曾考虑格曼之外的其他人，而且他来不及去找新的材料了，在很多个夜晚，他梦到自己在大教堂里变成了着火的野兽，教堂外的猎人在永无止境的猎杀，火焰和血掩盖不住空气中的海水味。科斯的诅咒不放过他们所有人，这是治愈教会的代价，但至少他希望格曼不在这个噩梦里。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>